wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ashley
Ashley is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. She is ranked #45 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Wii Sports In Tennis, Ashley is sometimes a Pro, with a skill level of 970-1000 and she usually plays with either Sakura or Anna. Her Baseball team consists of Rachel, Lucía, Ren, Yoshi, Anna, Marco, James, and Jake. She is good at a skill level of around 520. Ashley '''plays in the Baseball teams of Naomi, Haru, Daisuke, Alex, Ai, Yoko, Tyrone, and Andy. She doesn't play Boxing. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, '''Ashley isn't great. Her level is 401+. In Table Tennis, she is okay and her level is 476+. She is way better in Basketball, with a level of 1436+, putting her in Pro Class. Her teammates are Abe and James. She is also the 5th best. She is also a Pro at Cycling, coming 23rd out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Ashley is a Standard Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for making 5 edits on "Wii Party" articles, for making 250 edits on Miis Who Love Blue articles, for making 50 edits on Ambidextrous Miis articles, or for''' making 100 edits on Standard CPU articles'. * Her Japanese name is 'Ashurī. (アシュリー) * She is the best female Basketball player not to be on Tommy's team, with only Eva being better. * '''Ashley appears in 15 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 2, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, and 20. * In both Tennis and Cycling, Ashley is the 23rd best player. * She is the only CPU Mii with that hair. * Ashley shares her name with a character from the WarioWare series, although neither seems to have a lot in common. * One of her facial expressions is featured in the and the templates. These templates are used to marks article that are unnecessary or spam and need to be deleted by an admin or content moderator. * One of her facial expressions is also featured in the template. This template is used to mark all users that are blocked because of an inappropriate username and/or profile picture. * Her skill level is always above 390. * In her Wii Music artwork, she is a Singer. * She is the only Standard Mii from Wii Party that has Blue as her favorite color. * Ashley, along with Hiroshi, are the only Standard Miis from Wii Party to have unique favorite colors. * '''Ashley '''is always right-handed. * Her name comes from an English surname, meaning "ash tree clearing". Gallery AshleyDACotQR.JPG|Ashley's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-5-1.png|Ashley's badge. Badge-32-5.png|Ashley's badge. Badge-42-6.png|Ashley's badge. Badge-51-6.png|Ashley's badge. Ashley's Facial Expressions (Part 1).png|Ashley's facial expressions. Screenshot_2018-05-07-13-29-18-070_com.nintendo.zaaa.png|Ashley's facial expressions. 24- Ashley's Team.jpg|Ashley's Baseball Team. 2018-01-13 (12).png|Ashley in Table Tennis. 2018-01-13 (19).png|Ashley in Swordplay Duel. 031.jpg|Ashley in Wii Party with Abe and Sota. Ashley singer.jpeg|An official Wii Music artwork. 20180211_075559.jpg|Ashley and her teammates Abe and James in Basketball. 2018-03-13 (20).png|Ashley in Baseball. 2018-03-13 (6).png|Ashley doubling up with Sakura in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-03-28 (46).png|Ashley doubling up with Anna in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-05-25 (16).png|Ashley in Swordplay Speed Slice. 1530736320492137492283.jpg|Ashley as a 2 heart rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-07-24 (25).png|Ashley in Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0694.JPG|Ashley sword fighting at Dusk. IMG 20180809 175455.jpg|Ashley as Player 2. 2018-08-28 (44).png|Ashley (left) in Cycling. 2018-09-08 (1).png Tomoko and Ashley particpating in Shifty Gifts In Wii Party.png 2018-10-08 (103).png 2018-10-08 (112).png Ashley, Luca, and Anna participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Maria, Ashley, and Nick participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ashley, Luca, and Anna participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Maria, Ashley, and Nick participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Ashley, Luca, and Anna participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png IMG_20181021_202505.jpg Pablo, Holly, Michael, Marisa, Helen, Kentaro, James, Keiko, Ashley, Sarah, Miguel, and Elisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party-0.png Lucia, Rachel, Eddy, and Ashley featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Misaki, Ashley, Shohei, and Tyrone featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Stephanie, Mike, Ashley, and Sarah featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Flag Fracas with Saburo as the referee in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Shouta, Ashley, and Siobhan participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Shouta, and Ashley participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Ashley, Sakura, and Midori participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Tyrone, Ashley, and Tommy participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Mia, Sandra, Rachel, Ashley, Steve, and Jessie featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Rin, Anna, Michael, Kentaro, Gabriele, Miyu, Nelly, Ashley, Asami, Megan, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Sandra, Victor, Fumiko, Gabriele, Steph, Luca, Ashley, and Tyrone featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ashley, Abby, Ursula, Steve, Alex, Martin, and Hayley featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ashley, Steve, and Ian participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Steve, Ian, and Ashley participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Steve, Ian, and Ashley participating in Flag Fracas with James as the referee in Wii Party.png Steve, Ian, and Ashley participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Maria, and Ashley participating in Flag Fracas with Hiromasa as the referee in Wii Party.png 2018-11-27 (137).png 2018-11-27 (143).png Ashley participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Barbara, Luca, and Ashley participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Barbara, Luca, and Ashley participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Barbara, Luca, and Ashley participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ashley, Steve, and Nick participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Steve, Ashley, and Nick participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Steve, Ashley, and Nick participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Steve, Ashley, and Nick participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Ian, Ashley, and Rin participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png 2018-12-21 (36).png Ashley in Bowling.JPG Cole, Fumiko, Ryan, James, Hiromi, Ashley, Hiroshi, Abby, Gabi, Kentaro, Tatsuaki, Fritz, Yoshi, Greg, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ashley wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1611.jpg Ashley and Hiroshi participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Misaki, Ashley and Gabi participating in Lunar Landers in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(23).jpg 2- Standard.jpg Ashley with Abby.png Stéphanie, Ashley and Luca in Chin Up Champ.png IMG 2762.jpg Ashley,_Nick_and_Anna_partcipating_in_Space_Brawl_in_Wii_Party.png Ian, Lucia, Sarah, Midori, Jackie, Ai, Victor, Andy, Fritz, Sakura, Ashley, Stephanie, Nelly, Matt, Tyrone, and George featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ashley,_Yoshi_and_Chris_participating_in_Walk-Off_in_Wii_Party.png Hiroshi, Ashley and Steve participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Rin, Ashley, Abe and Hiroshi participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Fritz, Luca, Barbara and Ashley participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Takashi,_Ashley,_Luca_and_Anna_participating_in_Ram_Jam_in_Wii_Party.png Ashley as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Silke, Eddy, Alisha, Sarah, Abby, Vincenzo, Lucia, Steph, Hiromasa, Ashley, Gabi, Barbara, Martin, Rainer, Michael, Sandra, Shinnosuke, and Emma featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Nick, Ashley and Anna participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Abby, Ashley, Abe and Chris participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Ashley, Michael, Gabriele and Fumiko participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Matt, Ashley, Siobhan and Steve participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Oscar, Barbara, Ashley and Nick participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Hiroshi, Ai and Ashley participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Miis in Smile Snap -1.jpg Ashley in rhythm boxing.png Ashley in Golf.png File:IMG_20190615_191648.jpg|Ashley on a Candidate for Deletion. File:IMG_20190918_151805.jpg|Ashley on the BanUsername Template. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(234).jpg Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 1 31 54 PM.png Chris, Ashley, Shouta and Patrick in a Wii U match.jpg James with Ashley Ai and Maria.jpg Cpu.png|Ashley is in row 3 column 3 Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Standard CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Green Eyed Miis Category:Double Pro Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:Triple Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:Basketball Pros Category:CPU Category:Blue Females Category:Cycling Pros Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Anti-Champions Category:Sometimes Pro Category:Top 5 Category:Top 10 Category:Top 15 Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Miis Who Love Blue Category:Miis that have name references Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Opponents Badge Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Right handed Category:Miis that wear purple thin armor Category:Yellow Skinned Miis Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color Category:Miis with dark blonde hair Category:Miis with unisex names